A Displaced Shinobi
by Alarik
Summary: Time travel/Dimentional Travel. what woul it be like if naruto accidentally tore a dimentional rift while training in the hirashin. what if the new dimension was slightly out of whack, with several gender shifts to characters, including the alternate dimensions version of himself. just a tester piece for now.
1. Prologue

just a test for a new idea i have had in my mind since christmas.

* * *

A Displaced Shinobi

By Alarik

Prologue

Space and time have always co-existed. Each running parallel to each other. Both affecting each other. Yet both existing despite one another.

For the Shinobi, users of chakra, who could effect huge areas. Time was one thing which was constant for them. While space could easily be manipulated through he use of seals. Time was near impossible to manipulate. This was a theory that had lasted for nearly one millennia. Until one Shinobi, who went by the name of Namikaze Minato, broke the theoretical law by creating his signature technique. The Hirashin, or 'Flying Thunder God', technique.

It was undoubtedly thanks to this technique that said Shinobi saved his home by teleporting a giant demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune away from village. Before sealing the demon within his own son.

His own life was sacrificed in doing so.

The following decade after the demons attack and subsequent sealing were ones of hardship for the child who acted as a living jail cell. Scorned by his village, he tried his best to gain acknowledgement any way he could. Mostly in the form of pranks. His name. Was Uzumaki Naruto.

Upon his eighth birthday, Naruto entered the villages Shinobi academy, his goal of becoming the villages leader, or Hokage, being the foremost in his mind. If only to get attention and respect.

It was there in the academy that he learned several valuable lessons. Which lead him towards the current precedent he was in. contraire to the belief of the council. Naruto had excelled, but hid his skills and knowledge. Following the saying 'A Shinobi's best tool is deception' to the letter. It was also because of this that he had failed the graduation exam three times.

Over the seven years of tutelage in the academy, Naruto had learned more from sneaking into the village library and entering the restricted sections under 'henge', or transformation technique, than he ever had at the academy. In fact thanks to a happy accident while training he had learnt an advanced clone technique that allowed him to make solid clones instead of the standard illusionary ones. They also had the benefit of giving the original the memories they gain when they are dispelled. Thus speeding up his theoretical skills by a factor equaling the amount of clones he made. It was only a fools mistake he made when practicing the 'Hirashin' technique that resulted in possibly the worst, or in another perspective, the best situation happening.

Breaking the barriers of both space and time, at the same time, resulted in him being flung into a Trans-dimensional tear. It was only dumb luck that he kept all his scrolls, items, and belongings stored in a specialized blood and chakra seal on his chest. Used as security against the mobs. And so he never lost anything anymore.

The last thing he saw was the ground rapidly coming up beneath him.

His only thoughts being

'This is going to fucking hurt'

* * *

Ideas, critiques welcome. my grammer may suck. so if you spot anything. dont be afraid to point it out for me.

also.

i already have an idea for the storyline. but if this isnt all that good. then it'll just end up being left alone.

Alarik out.

(note just a quick update to spelling in places )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

He had been right with his thoughts. The impact with the ground had been painful. Easily ranking in the top fifteen most painful incidents he'd been through. His body wouldn't move and his vision was fading quickly. His clothes were torn and damaged, and blood was already colouring the ground crimson. In the back of his head he could hear a dripping noise. Like water dripping from a tap into a sink. It was the last he heard as he finally blacked out.

Blue eyes fluttered open with the sound of dripping. Naruto recognised it from earlier. But he still didn't know where he was. Standing up, finding himself to be fine he looked around. He was in some kind of sewer, though it didn't smell like it thanks Kami. The floor was covered with a layer of water which reached up to his ankles, yet it didn't feel cold. It felt like his chakra did when he used it for water walking. The annoying dripping was still there. with naught much to do he began to walk towards it.

It felt like hours as he walked through the sewer like landscape before emerging in a large cavern with thick gates with bars in the way. A Fuinjutsu seal preventing them from being opened. behind them, in the shadows, was a giant of a creature. Obscured by the lack of light, the only thing Naruto could make out was its size. It was sleeping, apparently, as its breath was even and its eyes closed. Curiosity drove Naruto. Guiding him closer to the bars. Wide enough for him to step through easily.

As he neared the beast, its features became easier to distinguish. The crimson red fur, which despite being in a place filled with water wasn't wet, long ears which jutted back from the head. Their tips black. Naruto could feel the power rolling off the creature. But for some reason wasn't scared. He attributed that to the years of abuse, torture, and loneliness he had suffered.

The creature, which Naruto identified as a fox, had an air around it that was different to the power he felt. It felt dark, malevolent, lonely, tired, depressed, hate. The strongest was the feeling of loneliness.

Naruto stopped when the fox's nose twitched. Its eyes opening slowly before focusing in on him.

"**So my Container decides to visit me? How refreshing. I haven't had company in fifteen years**" its voice, deep due to its size, was oddly female. He could recognise it, no her, as the Kyuubi due to the nine large tails swaying softly behind her.

"Container? So that means that you're sealed in me…great. Well I guess this explains the abuse, torture and ignorance from the village" Naruto sighed. Eerily calm in a situation which would otherwise be suicide.

"**Oh? How bold of you to not fear me. But yes. I am sealed in you kit**" she replied. Stretching before standing to her full height. Causing Naruto to whistle in appreciation of her size.

"Damn. And I thought the Akamichi's giant expansion technique was big" Naruto grinned. "And I do fear you. Who wouldn't? I just know it won't make a difference if I fear you or not" A loud rumbling laughter echoed around the cell. Emanating from the fox itself as it sat onto its haunches and wiped a tear from its eye. Looking down at the child in front of her she decided she liked this one. He hadn't demanded her power. Just made small talk. That and he realised that she could squish him like a bug so didn't even bother trying to antagonise her.

"**You know kit, you're the first to ever come to me and simply talk instead of demanding my power**"

"Then they were idiots, the lot of them" he could have sworn there was a shout of 'hey' from somewhere. "To be honest I didn't even realise you were here. I mean as far as I am aware, I'm unconscious, bleeding on the ground, after fucking up with the Hirashin technique of my dad's" he sighed before taking a few steps back as the kyuubi growled.

"**Yes I'll say you fucked up alright! Were in a completely different dimension! And I seriously doubt you'd be able to get back either. Kami why does my host have to be such an idiot!**" she groaned only to be hit upside the head with a hand made of water.

"Knock it off with the idiot comment. I may be a social idiot due to my upbringing; I know what I'm doing half the time!"

"**Yet you still manage to fuck up this badly…you're not an idiot…**" she sighed. Getting a smug smile from the blonde "**…you're a super idiot**" that wiped the smile off his face. She snickered at his expression. "**I guess it was bound to happen if you didn't know much on Fuinjutsu to begin with. You should have focussed on your mother scrolls first**" the kyuubi spoke with a condescending tone towards the blonde. "**Well, might as well make the most of it**"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked though a little irritated at the fox for its tone.

"**I mean, now you're here I can feel through your senses. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in a place that has no wind? At first I was going to simply annoy the crap out of you till you couldn't bear it anymore. But even I have my limits.**" The beast sighed after her outburst. "**Anyway. Since I'm already healing your body I may as well upgrade it to make it stronger**" she mused. Knowing that it would set him off.

"Upgrade? What do you mean upgrade!"

"**You know. Make you stronger, faster. Harder bones etc. I don't want my container to be weak after all**" she grinned at Naruto's flummoxed face. "**Sure you may be a half demon, but that is no different that if you were to try to use more than five tails of my power as a human. Something you would have to do if you continue the way you are**"

"So, let me get this straight. You are making my body stronger by making me a half-Demon. Which would happen later on in life if I use more than five tails of your power anyway. Anything I missed?"

"**Yes. As a Hanyou, Half-Demon, by my calculations you will be a full demon before your fortieth birthday. Near enough immortal and you will live forever. If you're going to play hero, like I know you will, this will make sure you last long enough to have kits of your own"** she hummed at the thought. **"Well, I'm almost done. You'll wake up soon. I'm a little tired"** and with that she booted him out of his own mind.

Naruto awoke to rain upon his face. The sky above was dark and overcast while thunder cracked the sky, lightning lighting it up like a firework display. It was both beautiful, and frightening. Struggling to his feet, Naruto looked around him. He was in a crater of sorts, either created from his landing or his supposed transformation. Looking at his hands he could see nothing different. His body looked like it was still the same. Until he checked his behind. A large, fluffy golden tail protruded from his tailbone. A hole in his shredded pants from where it had ripped through. Gingerly he put his hands to his head to check if he had the ears to go with it. Lo and behold he did. Two large foot and a half fox ears jutted back from his head. Both wet from the rain. His normal ears were gone too. his eyes were wide and his heart rate was quickening.

He had known that the fox was changing him but he had assumed that he would at least remain human in shape. She hadn't told him that he'd get a pair of ears or a tail.

"Damn. Now I'll be called demon, and they'll have a good reason for it" he murmured as he fell to his knees. Despite this he could feel the power coursing through his veins. Pulsing like blood. It felt great. No better than great for him. Like he could do anything.

'**You know. If you keep looking at yourself like you are, you'll be caught right?'** the voice of the fox echoed in his mind. '**Think your answers and I will hear them. No need for you to be thought to be insane'**

'Right. This is weird. Any idea of where to go? This isn't my dimension so I'm pretty sure my apartment is out of bounds'

'**The forest of death. You can go there and train your new body. I suggest your mother's scrolls too. And make sure you aren't seen'**

'Thanks Kyu-chan. I'll talk to you later' he replied. Unaware his little nickname for the demoness would change things for him later on.


End file.
